jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian Space Command
Guardian Space Command mission statement Guardian Space Command is a Military Organization based on the moon Nerit over Ossus. They are part of the Guardian Defense initiative started by Arhiia Concordia http://jvs.wikia.com/wiki/Arhiia_Concordia to see to it that all lightsided factions and planets are protected at all costs. History To answer this call the forces, formerly under the New Republic http://jvs.wikia.com/wiki/New_Republic, decided to form up their own command and join into this initiative and thus purchased the moon Nerit above the planet Ossus as it was secluded and offered a perfect staging area for their operations as no citizens resided on the planet. They were of the most highly trained as they had seen a myriad of great/not so great battles and had fought all over the Galaxy. From Haruun Kal, to Ruusan, on to Coruscant and a myriad in between, they had skills that most in the Galaxy lacked and were commanded by some of the greatest leaders of their time. To this they were also affiliated with the Guardian Jedi Order which was part of the Guardian Defense Initiative. They had great respect for their Jedi counterparts, though still were a little weary of the whole Force thing but just as well they knew those powers could get them out of near any jam and thus they were much more at ease when accompanied by Jedi. Military Structure - - - GSC Battle group 1 2 Guardian-Battlecruisers http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1835&t=19342 9 Duracrete Guardian Freighters http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1325&t=12450&start=0 16 Guardian Superiority Fighters http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1325&t=15046 7 Guardian-Class Bombers http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1325&t=15247 GSC Battle group 2 2 Guardian-Battlecruisers http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1835&t=19342 9 Duracrete Guardian Freighters http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1325&t=12450&start=0 16 Guardian Superiority Fighters http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1325&t=15046 8 Guardian-Class Bombers http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1325&t=15247 Combat vehicles 172 in each Battle group 75 -Duracrete Jedi Assault Transports http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1324&t=8786 Heavy Class 45 -Duracrete Gaurdian Support Vehicle http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1324&t=12003 Light Class 60 -Rebel combat speeders (Heavier version) http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Rebel_combat_speeder Light Class 45 -T4-B heavy tanks http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/T4-B_heavy_tank Light Class 30 - AV-7 Antivehicle Cannons http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/AV-7_Antivehicle_Cannon Light Class 720 Commandos per Battle Group in Guardian War Armor http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1190&t=19516 into 60 combat squads of 12 soldiers each 1 with a G-7 Guardian Class Battle Rifle and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a G-7 Guardian Class Battle Rifle and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon and a D-7 Defender Class battle Pistol 1 with a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon and a D-7 Defender Class battle Pistol 1 with a Mobile Mortar Launcher and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a Mobile Mortar Launcher and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a CR-1 blaster cannon and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a CR-1 blaster cannon and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 with a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon and a D-7 Defender Class battle Pistol 1 with a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon and a D-7 Defender Class battle Pistol 1 with a Duracrete Mark X sniper Rifle and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol 1 G-7 Guardian Class Battle Rifle and a D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol Jedi Temple ships 50- Guardian Superiority Fighters http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1325&t=15046 3- J-1 http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/J-1_shuttle 1- Simiyiar-class light freighter http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Simiyiar-class_light_freighter 1- MC18 light freighter http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/MC18_light_freighter 2- Dynamic-Class Freighter MK. 2 http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1842&t=19932 Ground Forces 3000 Commandos in Guardian War Armor http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1190&t=19516 divided into 150 combat squads of 20 each 150 Duracrete Jedi Assault Transports http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1324&t=8786 Heavy Class Other weapons in use by the forces PLX-4 missile launcher http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/PLX-4_missile_launcher Various Grenades http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Grenades Z-6 rotary blaster cannon http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Z-6_rotary_blaster_cannon CR-1 blaster cannon http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/CR-1_blaster_cannon F-Web Repeating Blaster http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/F-Web_Repeating_Blaster MobileMortar-3 http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/MobileMortar-3 C4-CZN ion field gun http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/C4-CZN_ion_field_gun Duracrete Mark X sniper Rifle http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1322&t=12272 G-7 Guardian Class Battle Rifle http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1322&t=10375 D-7 Defender Class Battle Pistol http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1322&t=10373 Plasma caster http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Plasma_caster V-6d Mortar launcher http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/V-6d_mortar_launcher Medpack http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Medpack Combat de-ionizer http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Combat_de-ionizer Various explosives Category:Military Organizations